1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to protect an electrical structure during a fuse link deletion by focused radiation.
2. Related Art
Re-routing circuit paths in an electronic structure typically results in damage to the electronic structure. Damage to the electronic structure may cause the electronic structure to malfunction thereby increasing manufacturing costs. Therefore any apparatus and method to reduce damage to an electronic structure while re-routing circuit paths would be welcome by the industry.